Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic commerce and, more particularly, to systems and methods for facilitating online payments using augmented reality displays.
Related Art
Computer systems and networks can facilitate the tasks of buying, selling and transferring goods and services in retail and other marketplaces. For example, a consumer can pay for an item from either an online merchant or at a point of sale of a brick-and-mortar store through the use of a payment provider that can be accessed on his or her smart phone, tablet, laptop computer, desktop computer, or other personal mobile or desktop device. In particular, users of a payment provider can use the payment provider website or a payment provider application or “app” on a mobile device to make payments to various online or offline merchants.
Augmented reality systems such as augmented reality applications on mobile phones commonly use a device display to present a user with the location or a review of a business in the vicinity of the user, sometimes overlaid on an image of the user's surroundings captured by a camera in the phone. These systems can help a user locate a business by displaying the business name overlaid on a real time image of the business using location sensors in the mobile phone.
However, the user must still traverse the distance to the business, and enter the business in order to purchase products from the business. Conventional augmented reality systems therefore fail to utilize the power of electronic commerce.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved augmented reality systems that facility shopping and payments.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.